Rochelle Goyles Tagebuch
Cover Glaube bloß nicht, dass du mein Tagebuch lesen kannst, ohne das ich dich dabei sehe! 10 septembre Heute hat mich die Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood gefragt, warum ich Schülerin an der Monster High werden will. Ich habe ihr das gier geantwortet: Gargoyles haben superscharfe Augen und knallharte Köpfe. Manchmal brauchen wir gruselig lange, sogar Jahre, uns für etwas zu entscheiden. Deshalb wussten meine Eltern auch, dass meine Entscheidung, auf die Monster High zu gehen, nicht übereilt war. Und deshalb haben sie mich dann auch unterstützt. Ich hatte die Schule auch schon unheimlich lange beobachtet, und was ich sah, hat mir monsterkrass gut gefallen. Viele meiner Freunde sagen, gerade weil ich so schrecklich unangepasst bin, mache ich das aus Trotz. Dazu sage ich nur "Non! Mache ich nicht." Ich kenne viele Gargoyles, die ihr ganzes untotes Leben immer nur in eine Richtung gesehen haben. Sie glauben einfach nicht, dass auch nur irgendetwas anderes wichtiger sein könnte, als das, was sie von ihrer eingeschränkten Position aus sehen. Nun, ja, ich will alles sehen. Also gehe ich an die Monster High, um da mal anzufangen. 19 septembre Heute war ich spät dran, weswegen ich mich sehr beeilte noch rechtzeitig zum Unterreicht zu kommen um nicht Nachsitzen zu müssen. Ich hab mich so sehr beeilt, das ich in Deuce Gorgon hinein gerannt bin. Er war auch spät dran und kam aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung sodass ich ihn umhaute. Ich bin zwar nicht sonderlich groß aber...nun...ziemlich massiv für meine Größe. Seine Sonnenbrille flog herunter und er war so überrascht, das er vergaß das er ein Gorgone war und mir direkt in die Augen sah. Für einen Moment stand Betroffenheit in seinen Augen, dann wieder Verwunderung, als ich ihm die Sonnenbrille wiedergab. "Du hast dich nicht in Stein verwandelt?" "Non," sagte ich. Die Kräfte der Gorgonen und des Basilisken, erklärte ich ihm, wirken bei Leuten wie mir nicht. Er versteckte seine Augen hinter der Sonnenbrille und fragte "Wirklich?". Ich lächelte ihn an und sagte "Oui." "Wow--cool" sagte er noch und rannte dann schon wieder richtung Klassenzimmer. Ja, ich weiß, wer seine Freundin ist, aber ich vielleicht will diese Emerald-Grünen Augen ganz schnell wieder sehen...non? 28 septembre Ghoulia ist mon amie und ich am always on the look out for ihr so sie ist well protected; but it's not something sie has asked me to do und today ich denke ich made the mistake of being ... how shall ich say ... over protective? Sie war going into the catacombs to see the new roller maze course but ich told ihr "Non!" It ist too dangerous for you. You may not go. Then sie made a noise between a snort und a laugh. Ich told ihr that ich am très grave und that ich would not allow it. But it war next Ghoulia's turn to be grave und sie said: Rochelle you are my friend, not my mother. Now you may accompany me or you can get out of my way because in case you had not noticed ich am a big ghoul who ist completely capable of navigating ihr way into the catacombs und back again! It ist a most difficult thing to feel that what you do best ist not wanted, but ich do not denke sie meant it that way. Perhaps a true friend cares more for who you are than what you can do for them? 1 octobre Today ich had an appointment mit Monsieur D'eath. Ich do not know why ich denke this but ich denke the students make him nervous und ich denke that er maybe owns a cat. Ich do not know why but ich do. Er checked my file many times, checked my student ID once und twice asked for the spelling of my name. Maybe er war just being thorough or maybe ist afraid of a trick being played upon him. As er war looking at the file ich looked around the room und ich noticed a picture of Scaris und from the angle und view of the other buildings ich knew it had to be taken from the rooftop of where ich used to live. When ich mentioned this to him, er almost came alive. Now the rest of the time our appointment war filled mit him asking so many detailed questions about living in Scaris that ich assumed er must have lived there or visited many times. When ich asked if this war so er went back to being sad once more. "No," er said, "ich have only been there in books und movies." ich told him er should go und see it for real. Er said it war on his "casket list" of things to do but that his work mit the students war so important er did not know how er could spare the time. Er reminds me of some gargoyles ich know that sit together on the same building. Some face only east und some face only west. They tell each other how beautiful the sunrise und sunset ist but they will never turn to see for themselves because what if the sunset ist more beautiful than the sunrise or the sunrise ist more beautiful than the sunset? They denke this will make them unhappy mit what they see every day. Maybe this ist the same mit him or maybe there ist just no monster to take care of his cat when er ist gone. 12 octobre Roux und ich were chasing the pigeons from our roof today. Sie ist great at the chasing part but not so much at the catching because when sie ist sneaking up sie makes a little screeching noise und the pigeons fly off. It ist still fun und the pigeons stay off our roof, at least until we go inside. 19 octobre Ich denke ich did a bad thing today that ich am not very proud of maybe. Deuce war playing casketball at the park close by my building. Er war playing by himself und ich told Roux to bring me the ball. Roux flew down und snatched the ball from the air und flew back up to our roof. Ich could hear the yelling und running below so ich knew sie got the ball. Deuce made it to the top of the building und ich pretend to scold Roux for being a bad griffin. Deuce war surprised to see me und happy to have his casketball back. Er took off his glasses und wiped the sweat from his eyes. Ahh ... such a beautiful green ... we hung out on the roof und talked for what seemed like the hours about many things. Er ist also très drôle. ich did not know this about him. Then Cleo called him. Er put his glasses back on und er had to go. Yes ich know, ich know. This ist a thing that can only end in tears und ich do not want that. 2 novembre Ich went to the maze today to skate. It ist what ich like to do when ich want to denke about nothing else. It ist relaxing for me. Ich did not turn on the obstacles because it ist not safe when one skates alone, except ich war not alone. Ich thought ich war the only ghoul in the maze und then ich heard another skater coming from behind; und coming quickly. Ich heard, "Passing!" ich barely had the time to move over when ich war passed by Robecca. Ich saw the little flame from ihr rocket boots und sie war gone. The race, as they say, it war "on." Robecca ist a great skater und fast but ich am fast as well. Ich war catching up when ich realize the obstacles were on now. Sacre bleu! ich barely made it past a giant spider that war webbing off a section of the track. Ich still got some of the thick spider silk tangled in my wing but ich did not take the time to stop und untangle. Ich wondered if Robecca skated mit the obstacles on all the time or war it because ich war skating too? ich saw ihr ahead und sie war stopped. Sie war looking down und ich thought something war wrong mit ihr skate und ich said to myself--"Ah ha!" ich shall pass ihr. As ich went by ich heard ihr shout, ''"Arrêtez!" ''But it war too late. Ich war falling und ich could not fly because of the spider silk on my wing. It war a deep pit und ich could see water at the bottom. Ich cannot swim. Then ich heard, "Got you!" und ich stopped falling und started rising. Ich could hear the firing of the rockets in Robecca's boots as sie pulled me out of the pit. We rested for a bit as sie helped me pull the web from my wing. Ich asked ihr why sie skated mit the obstacles on und sie say to me, "ich thought you turned them on!" Then from somewhere in the maze we both heard a laugh that ended in a purr. 15 novembre Ich war how do they say ... "volunteered" ... to help mit the middle school carnival today. Ich war in the booth demonstrating how to build sand castles. So much fun! Ich built the great cathedral ich could see from my roof in Scaris. Monsieur D'eath came by to see it und show me a ticket er bought for Scaris! Ich am so happy for him. Ich saw Deuce too ... sigh. Since our adventure in the maze, Robecca und ich have been hanging out a lot together. Ich told ihr about Deuce und sie told me that what ich am doing ist not safe for my heart. Sie ist right. Ich do not understand my feelings right now. They are most hasty for a gargoyle. Ich also saw Robecca do the same stunt for the crowd that sie did for me in the maze. Only ich did not volunteer to be the fall monster. Hah! It war a good day und ich am loving Monster High. Ich have never been so happy mit a "hasty" decision in my unlife. :) Kategorie:Wave 4 Tagebücher Kategorie:Rochelle Goyles Tagebücher